Daughter Of The Black Dawn
by Quasimodo796
Summary: Arien is finally living almost peacefully in Gondor, serving her city for some years now. Until one day after learning of captain Faramir's dream she is informed of great happenings about to take place in Rivendell, involving a certain brother of hers
1. Chapter 1

It is Sunday afternoon, on the 24 of September the year 3018. It was on this day that The Rangers of Ithiliens' captain sat under a large oak tree outside the citadel, accompanied by only his thoughts, worries, and curiosities. It was a rather comely day, to be exact. It was bright, and color bustled and gleamed all around, livelier than usual. The sky was larger than usual, and clear, save for a few attractive clouds towards the east. Yes, a day of beauty it was, and everyone in Minas Tirith seemed to reflect it's beauty with their smiles and feelings of good nature. On this day it seemed as though the city and all it's inhabitants had chipperred up quite a bit. All except one that is. And this person is the very same person sitting under the large oak tree.

Faramir's many thoughts had been occupying him all day, and they all dwindled around one thing. This one thing just so happened to be the first step to a most unforgettable journey. Not only for Faramir but for any person, anything, and everything that surrounded him. For it was not only his journey for experiencing. Though, he of course did not know this yet (in fact, not many did), all he knew was that what he dreamt last night was rather peculiar and somehow, someway held some sort of significance of great measure. He was almost completely sure of it but continued to second guess himself, on whether or not this dream held enough importance to speak to someone about. Just as he began to debate with himself about informing someone of this dream matter, the sound of light, sneaky footsteps caught his attention. He already knew who they belonged to and was not in the mood for her company. So he childishly ignored her presence in front of him. This only made an amused grin form on Arien's face, so she invited herself to sit next to him. Faramir of course being Faramir, only continued ignoring her, which made the seemingly young maiden chuckle.

"It is a rare beauty that this day has blessed us with, and where is Faramir? Sitting in the shade, hiding from the sun's generosity? Why captain, I think all these years of service to the city has finally caused you to loose your wits", she stated with another light hearted chuckle. Faramir only stayed silent and avoided meeting his eyes with hers. Arien then understood the deeper concept.

"What is it that troubles you my lord? If it is appropriate for me to ask at this time."

"It is never an appropriate time for a woman to ask a man about his internal troubles."

"Ah, then this seems to be perfect opportune, for you and I both know, I am no woman."

"Your womanly features prove you to be."

"Yes, but my actions prove me to be of a more manly decent . Come now, don't be so difficult Faramir I only asked a question of concern."

Faramir had not the will nor energy to keep up an argument with Arien so he proceeded with her question.

" I had a dream of great peculiarity, and it's meaning puzzles me deeply."

Arien waited for him to continue but he only looked at her sternly.

" Go on, you can't expect to tell me of this peculiar dream, to then not describe it's content!"

He sighed seeing as though he wasn't going to win this one, and continued.

"I stood in a barren field, our beloved city before me. The sky in the east was dark as it always is, but in this dream it grew terribly darker. Clouds of the grimmest gray moved about, and that horrid feeling the evil stirs within us all grew stronger with each second. But in the east, a brilliant light shone, bright as this day, and with it came a voice speaking to me as if the person uttering the words were right in front of me. It said,

Seek for the sword that was broken:

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's bane shall waken,

And the halfling forth shall stand.

I do not know what it means, if it holds true prophecy or if it is just my superstitions meddling in my dreams. I do not know if I should even worry so much about such a dream or if this is something I should even speak about."

Faramir stared down at his hands as he thought out loud. When he glanced at Arien her eyes were wide and she too was deep in thought. When she awoke from her thinking, she seemed nervous, almost afraid, not at all the same at eased Arien that Faramir had scolded a minute ago. She spoke airily to him with her eyes still wide and alert.

"I-I think it would be best if you spoke with Boromir of this dream, he will know... what to do. It is m-most definitely a thing of hh-importance though, I must say Faramir, such things shouldn't be kept secret, no, not at all, they could be of future importance to...to a loved one or, o-or blacksssmith?"

Her words were rushed and didn't make much sense to Faramir but she still stared, looking like an owl, with her mouth parted slightly.

"Why would a blacksmith want to know what I dream ab-"

"Oh well I really must be leaving now Faramir, please do inform Boromir a-and all the wealthy women"

She stumbled off in a hurry as she mumbled this. Leaving Faramir staring after her greatly puzzled.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Wealthy women? What absurdity!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arien moved like a flash of lightning, through the busy streets of the fourth circle inside the city. Her footsteps light, and her breathing heavy. She bolted around corners, politely shoved through people, leaped over small hindrances, as fast as her feet could take her, and didn't stop for anything. Not even when she caught a glimpse of Boromir, approaching her. Arien's mind was set on one thing, and that was to get to Korlanis before his afternoon nap. She knew if she missed him, there was no way she would be able to wake him up, and she had other duties tonight so she would have to wait until sunrise to speak with him again. But this question. No, this question just couldn't wait.

Only two more blocks left, she thought to her self. She half expected there to be smoke rising from her heels at the speed she was running.

The well known shops around her blurred by, as she turned a last corner. Korlanis's botchy little home was in view, and the many candles he always has lit were already being put out for nap time. This made Arien's feet suddenly ignite like fire. She reached the door just before the last candle went out, but the sprinting momentum didn't allow her to stop gracefully. With a painful smack she burst through the door tripping over her feet and nearly trampling one of Korlanis's pots on the floor. He simply stared questioningly, waiting for her to catch her balance.

"Good heavens child, you nearly left me without a door! What be the meaning of this! Running in here like a crazed vessel practically a moment before me napping!", he was not so pleased with Arien's noisy arrival nor the timing, but he was used to her clumsy clatter so that was not as much of a bother.

"I am (GASP) sorry (EXHALE) Korlanis, I am (GASP) aware of my keeping you (GASP) from rest. (EXHALE) but sir, (GASP) I believe you have kept something of great importance (GASP) from me."

This made Korlanis demeanor change to an even more serious expression. Arien's eyes were pleading, they caused a discomfort inside him.

"You know of what I speak. I learned of a vision today. One you have already had.", she said this accusingly.

Korlanis only sighed and shuffled back into the kitchen, as he turned his back to her he asked, "Which one saw it first?"

Arien smirked to herself seeing as his reaction meant her accusations were right.

"I only learned of Faramir's dream, I do not know if Boromir has seen the same, or anything of resemblance."

"If he has not yet, he will before the season's ending."


	3. Chapter 3

Korlanis's statement only caused Arien's grin to widen but she hid it from his view, she still had a bone to pick with him.

"So I see my accusations are correct, you are fully aware of these visions."

"Not fully, never fully. I did not know when the Steward's sons would see it, or which would experience it all first."

"Ah, but you did know it's content and meaning. There is no point in denying that Korlanis, it always works that way, did you honestly assume I wouldn't have figured that out by now?"

"Of course not my child, you're far too intelligent and nosy for me to even begin assuming such things."

"Is that so? Why then were you "not fully" as you have stated it, aware of this dream, and I was not?",she waited for his explanation but he only looked down at his frail hands thinking of what to say next. This only frustrated Arien further.

"This vision is of no importance to you Arien, you need not be warned of is of business and prophecies of government actions and such, nothing of your interest.", he said, studying Arien's face, wondering if she would be able to detect his lie.

"That was quite a sorry attempt, Korlanis. Faramir has already described the dream to me."

"Damn him.", he mumbled and turned to the cupboard making himself seem busy so she wouldn't press on. He obviously forgot who he was talking to to.

"Oh no, you're not turning from me that easy. You've plenty of explaining to come forth with."

"I'm terribly sorry child, but I have other matters to attend to at the moment."

"No you don't, I know your daily schedule all the way through, you have more than enough time to tell me why you have so rudely not told me of your vision."

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you speak. Don't you have duties to attend to this very eve? Off you now, get to them."

"That is not until later this evening"

" Well I am going to proceed with my nap now darling, see you in the morn.", he quickly pattered out of the kitchen trying to get away from Arien's determined state. But she refused to be pushed aside again, not for this matter at usually, would never dare to bother Korlanis as such, but this was a sensitive and serious subject, one worth being a pest about. The fact that Korlanis was trying to avoid speaking of it made Arien worry deeply. She was desperate for an explanation, a clue, an opinion, a thought, or feeling, something that would put to rest her curiosity, even in the slightest bit. He was hurrying away from her, so in her eagerness she sprinted ahead of him and stood in front of his bed chamber door, arms wide, blocking his entry.

"Please. Korlanis, I make it in my best interest to not trouble you much. If it were any other dream that you did not tell me of, I would not question your reasoning for keeping secret such things, but this. This dream, I must know of. He is my brother Korlanis, no matter of his negligence, he is still someone I hold very near to my heart. And I must know of his fate, whether it be ill or not. Please. ", her whispered words were soft and genuine. Her large green eyes, watered a bit and begged with the sincerest final plead. Korlanis sighed, it was simply impossible for him to refuse her in this state. He backed away and turned back towards to kitchen, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do now.

"Come child, I have the answers to all your questions."


	4. Chapter 4

With that Arien's rarely seen smile appeared, unashamed for once.

She sat herself down at Korlanis' little wooden table for two. He sat opposite to her and began lighting up some of his readily laid out incents.

HE lit up one of a deep burgandy color, which Arien knew was for wisdom, this came as no surprise for Korlanis wanted wisdom present in everything he did. But then he lit up a dark blue one, thats' scent filled the room immediately and overpowered that of wisdom's smell. Korlanis didn't use this one much so she wasn''t familiar with it. But he sensed the question in her mind before she was able to ask it and answered, " I will need all the strength I can get for what I am about to explain to you. That is why I light the shaded indigo my dear."

She nodded in understanding letting his words sink in and leak unease into her heart.

"Thank you, I appreciate whatever enlightenment awaits me, really I do Korlanis, you don't know howmuch it means to me that you have actually listened to me plead"

"Do not thank me just yet child, there is much you do not know though I am sorry I've kept you blind for so long fear maybe that was the best, for my sake."

In that moment Korlanis reconsidered whether or not confessing to Arien was indeed a wise choice. HE knew the knowledge he obtained his last few visions and star readings could potentially harm Arien, and that was the last thing he wanted for his green eyed marvel. Arien noticed the hesitation in him, so she laid an encouraging hand on sighed, giving in to her warm touch.

"Let's start with how much you do know."

Arien though back to Faramir's description.

"I know that in reference to the symbolism in this dream things will only get worse here at home, but someone or something will aid us, namely something from the west, possibly in Imladris like the dream stated. I also know that something there will happen that wills defy evil in some way."

"Right, right, -"

"Stronger than morgul spells", they recalled in unison.

She continued, "I do not remember it all, I left in quite a hurry to get to you, but the key phrases that brought me here were, 'Sword that was broken' and 'Isildur's bane'. Now I don't know exactly what Isildur's bane is but I do know who is last heir is, and I also know the only well enough known broken sword in Imladris I've heard of is Narsil, which can only mean-"

"Aragorn, right, it seems I've taught you well little beetle though it is not a direct reference he is invovled."

At this Arien's eys widened, and she tightly gripped Korlanis' hand in her slight anxiety. It had been awhile since he'd seen such open reactions from her.

"So then I was right, he is alive."

"Yes, he is, but not for too long I fear, the stars have told me that great dangers and challenges await him. And now I know why. My dear, Isildur's bane was notorious for a reason, and if what this prophecy fortells is true and it has awoken, then not only will those of us neighboring Mordor suffer, but all the free peoples of Middle Earth. And we will need aid from the west and the hardships we suffer now will be multiplied beyond what we can bare not only for Gondor but for all. Especially your brother . Let us not forget the blood that lies beneath the mere ranger we know as simply Aragorn."

Arien then felt nostalgic and yet somewhat regretful.

" How can I? It was I who reminded him always that he is not just Aragorn, but Aragoorn son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur himself and descendant of the blood of Numenor, I never did let him forget who he is."

The corners of her mouth turned up a bit at the remembrance of her brother's grand title, but quickyl faltered downward at the thought of 'maybe that's why he stopped writing to me'. She quickly shook that thought from her head afraid it would make her emotional.

"Right, but then what exactly is Isildur's bane? And something about a halfling? Was mentioned, what is that?"

Korlanis giggled at his marvel's ignorance, "You need a brush up on your history Arien".

Arien couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at this.

"A halfling is a hobbit, you know, shire-folk, not taller than a child, with montrous, furry feet."

This made Arien want to laugh as she remembered the funny drawings of the little peculiar creatures in the books of which she learned about them in school.

"Oh yes, I know what a hobbit is"

"Good then, I was beginning to think you weren't paying attention all those years of tutoring. But yes a halfling is a hobbit, I do not know what a hobbit would be doing in Imladris but I feel that as odd as it sounds hobbits will have a great deal to do with the fate of Isildur's bane Which brings me to your other question. Do you remember the story of the One Ring? And the war the war of the last alliance?

Arien racked her brain for memories of child hood history lessons.

"Yes I believe it was 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them' I remember the story too."

"Wonderful, but do you remember how Sauron was defeated?"

Arien thought harder, then it all clicked.

"Yes that's right, of course, it was Isildur who cut the ring from his hand, how did I forget that?"

"Well, I'm sure I do not know child, but that is of your shame not mine and beside the point. You see Isildur kept the ring for himself which ended in it becoming the cause of his death. Afterwards it was lost out of all though and recognition, and for the best too for some peace was found. So if this dream proves to be correct and it really had been found, it will be the doom of Middle Earth, just as was stated."

His words made a violent chill run up Arien's spine. "Why didn't you want to tell me? You have told me of all your other visons. I understand why you would be a bit hesitant seeing as it concerns my brother, but as you said it is not direct, and this would affect us all not only him. So why keep it from me?"

"I have not finished my love, you see I've been studying you and your brother's charts and it seems that Aragorn will face many hardships, specifically I cannot answer, but he will have to make decisions that will change his life. Decisions he has run from. I saw sorrow , worry, wearyness and confusion in his path and great burdens upon his chest. I saw death of a loved one in his path and..."

Korlanis paused and had to think if he should continue. But he knew he must finnish what he started, even if it meant never seeing Arien again. She deserved to know the whole truth.

"...even his own."

Arien froze within her body, and felt a frightening heat rise in her chest. Korlanis continued.

" And I know that right now as you are learning of all this and taking it all in you are already planning on setting out to find him in Rivendell to help guide him away from this path but that is not a wise choice Arien. I know for certain. For in your destiny I saw great sadness and mourning. Yes Aragorn would do good with your help, and will be in need of you soon enough but that does not mean you will be able to change his fate. Though I believe with all my heart, that if you stay here you can escape that path. You will be happy and safer Arien, dont go. There are many perils in this world outside of what you know."

She let his words flow through her mind, she thought on them deeply, considered them. But the determined soldier within would have none of it. Nor would the secure love for her brother even dwell too long on the thought. Her mind was already made up.

" I'm sorry dear Korlanis, but if I have the power to change my own fate by staying here than surely I have the power to change his by being at his side during these times to cannot expect me to stay here idley while knowing what awaits him. What causes you to think I would be any bit happy here living my life when the news comes around that he has lost his? I will not let my brother fall before his prime if there is something I can do about it. Anyway if what you say is true no one will remain happy here, it seems as though Aragorn will be part of something that will change this dream's prophecy, and I want to be around to watch it all happen."

"Think about the life you could have here Arien, falling in love, having children, if you leave now you might not be given these experiences, you will not come back alive, you might not even come back at all. Who knows what will happen to your young and beautiful being."

"As if there is any chance of finding a husband here, they all see me as a disgrace and everything a woman shouldn't be. What makes you think any noble man of Gondor would ask for my hand, knowing he could have proper woman instead. I've eliminated the possibly of marriage and children long ago, why sit here growing old alone when I could go out and see all there is to see and possibly be apart of something that will change the fate of so many? Even if it means possibly losing my life, what better a reason than to help my brother, the possible returning King Of Gondor, keep his life. He will be missed far more than I will. He is needed far more than I will ever be."

Korlanis didn't have any more rebuttles after that, though he desperately wished he did. He stayed quiet and wated for her next move.

Arien calmy got up and kissed Korlanis on the cheek, "Do not worry so much, I will remember to pray".

She then left his home and went to search for Faramir.


End file.
